Good And Bad Angels Ppgz Fanfic
by Power Puff Girls Z
Summary: Blossom is an angel and so is Bubbles and Buttercup. Bubbles and Buttercup come latter in the story. In the first chapter Blossom meets Blake and Kin. Blake goes to Bad Angel's Academy. Kin goes to Good Angel's Academy. Blossom falls in love too :) . Not only does she but other people do too.Read the seris to find out the rest :)!
1. Chapter 1 Blossom's Wings

Power Puff Girls Z fanfic….

Title : Good And Bad Angels

Chapter 1 : Blossom's angel wings.

I'm Blossom. I am a 13 years old. I use to live a normal life until one day I heard this strange voice in my dream. I remember what it said. "You been chosen. You're an angel now. Go to Angel's Academy." I didn't know what it meant. What does it mean? Why am I an angel? Why was I chosen? I kept on wondering those questions. I just didn't understand. Later on I want to this building. I felt a powerful urge to bust through the doors and enter the building. That's just what I did. When I was on the last floor of the building, it started to collapse. I tried to get down to floor number 1 and escape but, I passed out. When I opened my eyes I saw my very own angel wings. I saw this boy there. His wings were black. They were so dark but, when I look at mine I see a soft color of pink. Mine were so light and his were so dark. I wondered how come we don't have the same colored wings? The boy looked at me. It wasn't just any look . It was a glare. I only saw his eyes and wings because he was in a dark shaded area. He started walking toward me. I finally saw his face. He was pretty cute. He had red eyes and thick, black hair. "Who are you?" he said coldly. " I am Blossom." I said in a quiet voice. " What are you?" He said to me. " I'm an angel." I told him. " That's not what I meant." He said in an annoyed voice. " What did you mean?" I said in a curious voice. " Are you a good or bad angel?" he asked. " I don't know." I said. He just glared at me again. " Who are you." I finally asked. "The name is Blake. I go to Bad Angel's Academy." "Why?" I asked him. " I was chosen to be a bad angel. Anyway you're a newbie, huh?" he told me. " Yeah." I said. He was walking away. I don't know why. I walked a different direction. I came across this boy. He had an adorable face! He looked at me. "Hi" he said with a smile. "Hello" I said back with a smile. I still kept on thinking how adorable he was. He had light blonde hair and light neon blue eyes. "Thank you" he said with a giggle. "Huh?" I said back with a confused face. "I'm glad you think I'm adorable. My name is Kin." He said giggling. "I'm Blossom. It's nice to meet you!" I said blushing a little bit. "It's nice to meet you too." He said so friendly. " I love your name." I said with my face bright red. " My name is Japanese for golden" He said. " I have a question." I told him. " What is it?" he said smiling. " How did you read my mind?" I said in a curious voice. " I am the mind reading angel." He said very cutely. " I go to Good Angel's Academy." He said. I saw his wings. They were a very soft blue. He also saw mine. "I love your color of wings" He said happily." I'm so sorry! I have to go. Bye Blossom-san!" He said so kindly. "Bye!" I said. I had found both of the Angel's Academy. I wonder which one I go to.


	2. Chapter 2 Blossom meets Zach

The academies were amazing! They both looked so amazing. It was like a rich school! I walked in one. I don't know which one I walked in to though. I told one of the teachers that I am a newbie. They took me to a lab. I was taking to the lab because they need to find out if I am a good or bad angel. If I'm a good angel I'll see Kin. If I'm a bad angel I'll see Blake. I wondered why can't both sides be together. The bad angels and good angels are both angels so, I don't know why they cant get along. I think bad angels didn't get to pick the type of name they wanted. I think the good angels said they are going to be the bad angels. I wonder why we cant call it mixed angel group and have fun together. I don't like how they are separated because I want to see my friends. I really like Kin and Blake. They are great friends. " We need to do some more tests later." said the doctor. "Okay." I said. I walked down the hall and ran into my friend, Blake! "Hey Blake!" I said in a cheerful voice. "What do you want, Blossom?" "C'mon, don't be like that!" I said smiling. "You're annoying." Blake said in a annoyed voice. He walked away. "Bye Bye!" I shouted to him. He just rolled his eyes. "Blossom-san!" I heard. I turned around and saw Kin. "Hey Kin" I said cheerfully. Blake came down the hall and saw me talking to Kin. "So how are you Blossom-san?" Kin said nicely. " I'm great and you don't need to add -san at the end of my name. We are friends so you can just call me Blossom" I said smiling. "I'm sorry. Did you not like that name?" He said frowning a little. "O-of course not! You can call me that if you want." I said blushing hard. "Hello Blossom" said Blake. "Hi Blake!" I said . "What's he doing here?" said Blake. " I am here to see Blossom-san!" Kin told Blake. " Do you love her or something?" Blake said teasing Kin. I blushed so hard. Blake noticed. "M-maybe" Kin said blushing like crazy. " It sucks 'Cause it won't ever happen." Black said in a jealous tone. " That's untrue!" Kin said. I was still blushing. I got very red. "I got to" Blake said walking away. " Me too. Sorry Blossom-san!" Kin said. Then I went back to my house. This boy crashed and landed in my living room. The window was broken and there was a mess everywhere. I was more focused on the boy though. "Are you okay!" I said to the boy. "Yeah." he said to me. " I'll go get my first aid kit!" I said. I got my first aid kit. I went to the living room and I was cleaning and patching up his cuts. " I'm Blossom by the way" I said to him. " I am Zack." He said to me. Then there was a big explosion. Me and Zack fell down. When we got up we were face to face. We were almost kissing. We both backed away a few steps blushing. "I'm sorry!" we both said at the same time still blushing. " I got to go." Zach said. " Bye!" I said to him. " Bye!" He said back to me. After that it was finally night time. I hopped under my covers and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Blake's Jealousy

I woke up the next day at 6:00 am. We had no school today because it was the weekend. I was so board until I heard my phone ring. I hurried and picked it up. I was hoping it would be Blake or Kin. "hello?" I asked. "H-hi. Is this B-blossom?" the boy asked. "Yes. Who are you?" I responded. " I am Z-Zack. Remember me?" He said in a curious voice. "I remember you ,Zack! How have you been?" I asked him. " I've been good, Blossom." he responded. " How did you get my phone number, Zack?" I asked curiously. "It's in the angel phone book, Blossom" Zack said. "There's a angel phone book?" I asked. "Yes." He responded laughing. " I got to go, Blossom! Bye" Zack said. He hanged up. I wonder where you can get that angel phone book at. I really want to call Kin or Blake. I changed out of my pajamas and left my house. I tried to find that angel phone book. I couldn't find that book. I searched and searched. It was no where to be found. I just went regular shopping. I bought school supplies. When I was on my way home I came across this girl with dark red hair and black highlights. She looked at me and glared. This brings back memories. I experienced this when I met Blake. She walked pass me but, she was still glaring. I got this crazy idea that she was somehow related to Blake. I kept on wondering that. Until I saw this boy. It's Blake! I kept on saying that in my mind. Until he turned around. He wasn't Blake. They look alike. The only difference is the eye color. Blake had red eyes. This boy had dark orange eyes. He came up to me. I wonder what he is do- HE JUST KISSED ME! I was so surprised I couldn't even push him away. When we were done with the kiss I looked over and saw Blake. Blake had an upset face on and ran away. "Blake!" I said running after him. I ran and ran until I caught up. I garbed his wrist to slow him down. " How could you, Blossom" He said to me. "Blake… I don't know why your so angry.." I said softly to him. " 'Cause you just go up and kissed him. You kissed him!" He shouted at me. " He kissed me!" I shouted back. " W-What? He text me and said you forcefully kissed him." He said. " I would never." Blossom told him. "He lied to me again!" Blake said in a mad voice. Zach came running down to our location. "Hey Blossom!" Zack said. "Who is this blonde hair freak." Blake said. " Blake, that's offensive!" I corrected him. "Who's this Blossom?" Zack asked. " I'm Blake!" Blake told him. " I'm Zack!" He said smiling. "Why do you have purple eyes?" Blake asked. " It's my natural eye color." Zack said. " I'm glad you two are getting along." I said. Zack kisses my cheek. " See you later." He winked. Zack started running off. Blake glares at me. " Whatever. I got to go." Blake said walking away. " Bye-bye!" I said to him. I went home. It was 11:00 at nighttime. I'm glad we have 3 more days off of school. I'm going to go to bed. I went under my blanket and fell asleep. I had this dream where there were a lot of people. There was Blake, Kin, and that girl and boy. I woke up at 1:00 in the morning. I couldn't go back to sleep.


	4. Blossom?

~Note: Sorry guys for no paragraphs. I have this thing called Space bar that does paragraphs and it broke. I just got it fixed and I'm now doing paragraphs.~

As I woke up I was surrounded by creatures. They were huge, green, and slimy. It was sort of like jelly or jello. They were getting closer and closer to me until I heard a knocking on the door. The knocking made the monsters vanish before my eyes.

I go to the door and open it. It was…"KIN!"

"Hello Blossom." He said in a adorable\shy voice.

"How are you doing, Kin?" I asked.

" I'm doing fine but I need to talk to you about something." He said.

I gave him a curious look. " Okay lets go sit at the table and talk." I replied nervously.

We both walk to the table and sit down.

"Okay blossom. Do you know who your family members are?" Kin asked.

"No, I do not. Accept for one. His name is Mathew."

"M-Mathew?" Kin said nervously.

I just blinked and kept quiet.

"Your full name is Blossom Takashi?" Kin asked nervously.

"No, it's Blossom Kareshi." I replied as I looked out the window.

I looked over and saw that Kin had a confused face on.

Then he said " Mathew Kareshi?"

"No." I told him.

He didn't understand. No one really understands even if I told them.


	5. The Boy With Blue Eyes

"I know your confused Kim. I'll have to explain the rest to you later." I said.

"O-Okay, can you call me later?" Kim said.

"Sure." I replied.

Kim left. I couldn't tell Kim that I was related to Matthew in our talk was because he would be terrified. I wonder how Matthew is. I haven't seen him in a long time. We live in separate houses even though I'm his sister. TAP TAP I heard on my window. I opened the curtains and there was this girl with spiky, Raven colored hair. I opened the window. "Who are you?" I asked.

"The name is Buttercup. You must be this blossom I heard about.

"Yup. That's me. You can come in if you want" I replied. She flew in.

"Do you know what angel you are."

"Nope."

"Okay. Come with me." Buttercup said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so!" She said angrily.

"Okay." I said with wide eyes.

We opened our wings and flew out the window.

She took me to a hospital. We went inside.

"Why are we here."

"For your DNA Test. To find out which angel you are."

"Okay."

"Blossom!" The nurse called out

The nurse took me to the doctor. I got a shot that took some of my blood. They put it in the machine.

The doctor had wide eyes. I looked at the machine that tells you your DNA. It didn't say what angel I am. There was nothing. It said nothing. Finally something popped up and it said "CANNOT READ." I went back. Buttercup was not there. She only dropped me off.

The doctor said for me to stay a couple days. I decided to go explore. I went down the hall. I turned my head for a second and THUMP! A boy crashed into me.

"I'm sorr-."

"AHHH COODIES!" he said and then ran down the hall.

He had Snow white hair with Baby blue sparkles in it. He had white wings with blue sparkles on them and Light, shiny, Blue eyes. I had hearts in my eyes. He was beautiful.

"HEY! MOVE IT!"A deep voice yelled.

I turned around and said " HEY SHUT U-." I opened my eyes and it was a boy that day that forced a kiss on me. He pushed me out of the way.

"Ouch.!"

I pushed him back and he fell down the stairs. I had wide eyes and stared to run away. I ran straight into a closet and shut it tightly thinking I was going to die today.


End file.
